Cuentos Hagarenescos
by XiO-chan
Summary: Una colección única de cuentos adaptados al mundo de full metal alchemist. Parodias demasiado frikis.
1. Caperucito Edo

Caperucito Edo

Había una vez un niño muy hermoso llamado Edward, a quien todos llamaban Caperucito Edo porque siempre iba vestido con una caperuza roja. Un día decidió ir a Rizembull a llevarle unos repuestos de automail a su abuelita Pinako. Mientras iba en camino, se encontró con el lobito Envy.  
-¿Adónde vas, caperucito Edo?- preguntó.  
- A la casa de mi abuelita a llevarle unos repuestos de automail.  
-¿Quieres te que acompañe?  
- No, gracias. Si llego a aparecer con extraños la abuela Pinako me pegará con llaves inglesas.  
Lobito Envy se despidió. Caperucito Edo siguió con su viaje.  
Sin embargo, Envy no iba a dejar que Edward se le escapara tan fácilmente. Sabía muy bien que Caperucito Edo estaba siendo buscado por los militares, así que tomaría el camino más largo, siguiendo el curso del río. Así que el lobito Envy tomó el tren y llegó a Rizembull antes que Edo. Entonces, se transformó en el niño de la caperuza roja y se dirigió a casa de la abuela Pinako. Al llegar, tocó la puerta, pero nadie atendió. Entró. Había una nota sobre la mesa que decía: "Me fui a Rush Valley a visitar a un viejo amigo. Regreso en unos días. Pinako"  
Caperucito Edo llegó finalmente a la casa de su abuelita. Tocó la puerta y escuchó una voz que decía que entrara. Al ingresar, se dirigió al cuarto de Pinako. Allí estaba Envy transformado en ella, acostado en la cama. Edward se acercó y dijo:  
- Abuelita¿porqué tienes esa mirada y esa sonrisa de palmera psicópata?  
En ese momento, la supuesta Pinako se convirtió repentinamente en el lobito Envy y empezó a acosar a caperucito Edo. Entonces, la puerta se abrió de golpe y Sailor Winry hizo su aparición.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó enfadado el lobito-homúnculo.  
- Soy Sailor Winry y lucho por los automails y la justicia. Ahora, deja de maltratar el automail de ese niño o te las verás con mi hyper ultra mega super llave inglesa powa!  
Envy la ignoró y siguió acosando a Edward.  
- ¡Hyper ultra mega super llave inglesa powa!... - exclamó Winry- ¡Golpea!  
Una hyper ultra mega super llave inglesa powa atacó al lobito Envy, quien se vio obligado a retirarse.  
Y así, Winry y su llave inglesa salvaron el día. 


	2. El Edo durmiente

El Edo durmiente 

En el lejano Reino de Amestris, vivían el Rey Hohenheim, la Reina Trisha y sus hijos: Edward y Alphonse, que acababa de nacer. Todo el reino estaba muy feliz por el nacimiento del segundo hijo de los reyes, así que organizaron una gran fiesta para celebrarlo. Durante el banquete, tres hadas se acercaron a otorgarle sus regalos al príncipe Alphonse. El hada Izumi le dio el don de la alquimia. El hada Elysia le otrogó el don de la dulzura. Pero cuando la tercera hada estaba por darle su regalo, hizo su aparición el hada malvada Dante.¿Por qué no me habéis invitado a la fiesta?- exclamó muy disgustada.  
¿Porque la última vez como regalo diste a Edward el don de la enanez? - sugirió el Rey Hohenheim.  
¿A quién estás llamando microorganismo mal desarrollado que no puede verse porque aún no han inventado el microscopio!- gritó el príncipe Edward enfurecido, y luego golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a su padre.  
¡Eeeeeeeyyy¡Aquí estoy¿Acaso se han olvidado de mí?- dijo el hada malvada Dante. - Ahora...- prosiguió - ya que no han tenido la delicadeza de invitarme a esta fiesta, su hijo morirá.  
En ese momento, una enorme puerta se abrió de la nada y se tragó al príncipe Alphonse.  
- Jajajajajaa... - reía malignamente Dante. - Ahora ya es demasiado tarde.  
- ¡Stop! - se oyó la voz de la tercer hada, el hada Xiomara. Todos se detuvieron, excepto Edward que trataba de salvar a su hermano. -¡Dije "Stop"! - gritó mientras Izumi traía al príncipe, cuya pierna izquierda había sido absorvida por la puerta.  
- OMG! Nunca nadie me escucha, y ahora ven lo que pasa... Ok, escuchen. ¿Alquien sabe a dónde conduce esa puerta?- preguntó Xiomara.  
- ¿A Munich?- dijo Edward.  
- ¿Cómo que a Munich¡Por supuesto que no! Aaayy... Eso es en la película¡Esto es un cuento de hadas!  
- ¿Y entonces?  
- Al mercado negro interdimensional. Venderán al príncipe Alphonse a alguna fangirl desquiciada. Iré a averiguar y vuelvo. - dicho esto, el hada Xiomara entró en la puerta y desapareció.

Mientras tanto, todos se habían olvidado de la presencia del hada malvada Dante, que estaba conversando muy animadamente con un caballero llamado Don Havoc de los campos de tabaco.  
- Veo que tenemos mucho en común. - Havoc sonreía mientras fumaba un cigarrillo. - Pero no me has dicho tu edad. ¿18 años¿20?  
- Cumpliré 400 la próxima semana. Podríamos festejarlo juntos.  
- Ehhh... creo que tengo una cruzada en donde me necesitan... - se excusó el caballero Havoc intentando disimular su cara pálida.

Luego de un rato, la puerta volvió a abrirse y salió el hada Xiomara.  
- Ya recuperé al príncipe - anunció. - Pero... es necesario un pequeño intercambio. Compré el alma por el brazo del príncipe Edward, pero cuando fui a comprar el cuerpo, una tal Paopu, que también iba a comprar el alma pero llegó tarde a la subasta, ofreció bastante, así que tuve que hacer algunos arreglos... Todos dormirán hasta que aparezca una princesa mecánica capaz de fabricar un automail para cada uno de los miembros faltantes al príncipe Edward.  
Entonces, con un movimiento de su varita hizo desaparecer el brazo del príncipe Ed, unió el alma del príncipe Alphonse a una armadura y durmió a todos en el reino.

Pasaron 100 años y el castillo quedó sumergido en un bosque de palmeras.  
Un día, transitaba por allí una princesa mecánica proveniente del reino de Rizembull, y observó asombrada el gran bosque de palmeras que se extendía alrededor de un antiguo castillo aparentemente abandonado. Había un cartel a la entrada del bosque que decía: Se busca princesa mecánica para automail de príncipe encantado.  
Al leer eso, la princesa Winry decidió internarse en el bosque de palmeras para rescatar a ese príncipe necesitado de automail. Comenzó a acercarse, cuando de pronto empezaron a caer chibienvys de las palmeras. Sin dudarlo, Winry los golpeó con su llave inglesa real y se abrió paso hasta el castillo.  
Derribó la puerta con su llave y entró.

Al llegar al salón principal, se encontró cara a cara con un dragón.  
- ¿Quién eres?- preguntó el dragón.  
- Soy la princesa Winry del reino de Rizembull, y he venido a construir un automail para el príncipe de este castillo.  
- Yo soy Envy, el protector de este lugar. El hada Dante, mi mami, me ha puesto aquí para que impida que llegue una princesa y el hechizo se rompa.  
La princesa Winry tomó nuevamente su llave inglesa real y comenzó a golpear despiadadamente al dragón Envy. Éste, al ver que no podía contra el gran poder de la llave de la princesa, se transformó en una palmera negra.  
- Ahora no podrás lastimarme- dijo- porque soy una especie vegetal muy exótica y estoy en peligro de extinción.  
Cuando Winry fue a golpear a Envy, un numeroso grupo de manifestantes de Greenpeace hizo su aparición y se interpuso entre la palmera y la princesa.  
- Si quieres derrotarme - continuó Envy- tendrás que vértelas con mi ejército de ecologistas.  
En los siguientes cinco minutos, decenas de defensores de las palmeras exóticas en peligro de extinción cayeron frente al poder de la llave inglesa real.  
Entonces, el hada malvada Dante apareció en escena.  
- ¡Envy! - gritó - ¡Ahora vas a tener que limpiar todo esto!  
- ¡Cállate, vieja puta¡Mejor ve a echarte perfume porque hueles a cadáver podrido!  
Mientras el niño palmeroso y el hada maligna discutían sobre las tareas domésticas, Winry escuchó una voz que la llamaba. Caminó sigilosamente hacia el lugar de donde provenía.  
- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- preguntó.  
- Soy el hada Xiomara. Debes subir por aquella escalera hasta la alcoba del príncipe Edo. Allí encontrarás las herramientas necesarias para fabricar un automail.

La princesa de Rizembull subió rápidamente las escaleras y entró a una habitación. Allí, dormido sobre una cama, estaba un joven muy apuesto, al que le faltaban un brazo y una pierna. Winry contruyó rápidamente los automails y se los puso. Nada sucedía.  
-¡Hey¡Hada friki¿Y ahora qué pasó? - exclamó la princesa enojada.  
- ¡Es obvio, nena! - respondió el hada. - ¡Lo tenés que besar¿Cómo creés que funcionan estas cosas¡Estamos en un cuento de hadas¿qué esperabas!  
La princesa Winry besó al príncipe Edward, quién despertó inmediatamente.  
-¿Qué ha pasado? - dijo todavía desorientado.  
- Ah, te pegaste flor de siesta, y el hada friki me hizo venir a despertarte.  
- ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve dormido?  
- Mmm... veamos... - saca el papel explicativo que le entregó el hada. - unos 100 años, más o menos.  
- ¡100 años¿Y cómo no estoy arrugado?  
- ¿Yo qué sé? Soy mecánica, no dermatóloga.  
- ¿Entonces has sido tú quién ha construído estas prótesis? - dijo mientras observaba cuidadosamente sus nuevos mienbros mecánicos. - Muchas gracias.  
- No hay problema, de todos modos te cobraré una fortuna. - sonrió.

Edo y Winry bajaron al salón principal, donde los esperaban todos.  
-¡Nii-san! - exclamó Alphonse, con su cuerpo recuperado, al ver a su hermano mayor.  
- ¡Al! - ambos hermanos se abrazaron.  
En eso, alguien los interrumpió.  
- Tengo algo que decir - anunció Envy. - Ya estoy cansado de ser el hijo no reconocido. Yo soy el primogénito. ¡Exijo que me entreguen la corona de Amestris!  
- Hohenheim, ya es tiempo de que reconozcas a tu hijo sus derechos. - prosiguió Dante.  
- ¿Qué significa esto?- preguntaron todos los demás, muy sorprendidos.  
- Yo... - comenzó el Rey Hohenheim- soy el padre de esta palmera.  
- ¿Quéeeee! - exclamó la multitud anonadada.  
- Verán... unos días antes de casarme, como no tenía amigos para hacerme despedida de soltero, fui a tomar unas copas a un bar, y allí me encontré a Dante. Fue todo muy rápido, fuimos a su apartamento y lo hicimos sin protección. Y de esa noche de pasión nació Envy.  
- ¡ZOMFGEJGWHGUCWOKFPGIVVNMNSAJFGEYT!  
- ¡Oh sí¡Esto es arte¡Esto es drama! - se escuchó gritar por detrás. Todos se voltearon, y vieron al hada Xiomara.  
- ¿Qué es todo esto! - exclamó Edo.  
- ¿Acaso alguien se creyó el cuentito de que durmiendo al príncipe y demás habitantes del castillo hasta que una princesa llegara era el intercambio por el cuerpo de Alphonse¡Dios¡Que esto sea un cuento de hadas no significa que los del mercado negro interdimensional sean estúpidos! Lo que hice fue prometerles una película que les hiciera recaudar millones. ¡Y ya la tengo! Sólo falta que Ed y Win se besen y terminamos.  
De pronto, se escuchó una sirena de policía, y muchos policías entraron al salón.  
- ¡Ahí está!- exclamó uno al ver a Xiomara- ¡Es ella!  
- WTF? Creo que debo irme... Byeee... - el hada Xiomara desapareció.  
- ¿Qué sucede con esa hada friki? - interrogó la princesa Winry a uno de los policías.  
- No es un hada certificada. - explicó el oficial. - Os ha engañado a todos. No es más que una traficante de armas y piratería en el mercado negro interdimensional.  
- Y marihuana. - agregó otro policía.

Mientras todo volvía a la normalidad, por así decirlo, en el reino de Amestris, del otro lado de la puerta, en una ciudad llamada México D.F., una joven llamada Ekhary chateaba con una de sus amigas cibernéticas de Argentina.

Ekhary Memento Mori.. dice: cuando tengas lista esa historia quiero leerla

X i o Edikta... dice: wii mirá esto¿A quién estás llamando microorganismo mal desarrollado que no puede verse porque aún no han inventado el microscopio!- gritó el príncipe Edward

Ekhary Memento Mori.. dice: Jajajaja! XD

Fin..?


	3. Edo y los 7 homúnculos

Érase una vez un joven alquimista muy apuesto llamado Edward, que vivía con su malvada madrastra, la reina Dante, en un gran castillo junto al bosque. De vez en cuando, Dante preguntaba a "la puerta:  
- Puertita, puertita¿quién es el mejor alquimista de todo el reino?  
- Por supuesto que tú, Dante de los bosques. - respondía la puerta.  
Pero, un día, Dante se llevó una gran sorpresa:  
- Puertita, puertita¿quién es el mejor alquimista de todo el reino?  
- Tú eres una gran alquimista, Dante de los bosques, pero existe un alquimista en este reino que te supera: Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero.  
Dante se enfureció y mandó a llamar a Envy para que exterminase a su rival y le trajera un fragmento de su automail para probarlo. Éste fue a buscar a Edo para cumplir las órdenes de su ama, pero cuando lo encontró, lo vio tan kawaii y chibi que no pudo acabar con él. Para que Dante no sospechara, rompió un fragmento del automail y se lo llevó. Le dijo a Edward que podría quedarse a vivir con él y los demás homúnculos en su cabaña en el bosque, puesto que Dante no solía andar por allí. Así, Edo comenzó una nueva vida junto a los 7 homúnculos. Cuando éstos estaban trabajando en las minas de piedras rojas, Edo se quedaba en la cabaña cuidando de ésta con su alquimia y preparando exquisitos platos con piedras rojas para recibir a los homúnculos cuando llegasen.  
Un día, Dante volvió a preguntarle a la puerta:  
- Puertita, puertita¿quién es el mejor alquimista de todo el reino?  
- Tú eres una gran alquimista, Dante de los bosques, pero ya te dije más veces que el peso de Gluttony que existe un alquimista en este reino que te supera: Edward Elric, el alquimista de acero.  
- ¡No puede ser! - exclamó furiosa.- ¡Si yo envié a Envy a que lo matara!  
- Esa palmera te engañó, cerebro de Yoki.  
- Debí haberme dado cuenta de que tanto EdxEnvy en las páginas de yaoi tenía su fundamento.  
- Aquí con los amiguitos haremos un fanlisting de EdxEnvy¿quieres unirte?  
- ¡Claro! Pero luego de que acabe con Ed.  
- Ok, está en la cabaña de los homúnulos. Alta fiesta debe armarse ahí.  
- Iré a deshacerme de él y seré la alquimista más poderosa del reino, jajajajaja.  
Edward se encontraba haciendo sus tareas en la cabaña, cuando escuchó un ruido y salió afuera para ver qué era. No vio a nadie, pero en el suelo había una pequeña botella con una targeta que decía: elíxir de la altura eterna. Sin dudarlo, tomó la botellita y bebió su contenido. Ni bien lo acabó, comenzó a sentir náuseas.  
- ¡Oh no¡Era leche¡Que asco! - comenzó a gritar mientras sus fuerzas se esfumaban hasta quedar desmayado en el suelo.  
Cuando los homúnculos llegaron de las minas, encontraron a Edo y trataron de despertarlo, pero fue inútil.  
- ¡Chibi-san! - exclamó Envy.  
- Y luego me dicen a mí que soy una floja - dijo Sloth.  
- ¿Puedo comérmelo? - preguntó Gluttony.  
Repentinamente, una joven muy bella, Winry, la princesa de Automail-landia, hizo su aparición.  
- ¡Oh! - exclamó al ver el automail de Edo - ¡Es hermoso!  
La joven se acercó. Comenzó a observar ese magnífico automail que tanto había llamado su atención, hasta que pudo notar una rotura en el brazo.  
- ¡Cómo se atreve a descuidar esta obra maestra! - gritó furiosa y golpeó a Edward con su llave inglesa.  
- ¡Aaaaaaaaayyyyyy¡Eso me dolió! - Edo se despertó muy adolorido.  
Todos estaban muy felices de que Ed haya despertado, así que organizaron una fiesta con mucha comida y show en vivo en la cabaña, y no invitaron a Dante.  
Y Winry y Edo se casaron y vivieron felices para siempre, porque adoro esa pareja, y porque de otro modo Hikusa me golpeará con una llave inglesa. 


End file.
